Ancient Aquaintances
by DeZia of Abiquiu
Summary: Chase returns to an ancient hilltop where a very old friend awaits him, and always has. But that Aquaintance is not what one would imagine.


Ancient Aquaintances

_Even if you lose everything, turn against everything someone will eventually forgive you._

_Or Assure you that there was nothing to forgive._

_No matter who or what they were._

_Or, perhaps, because of that exactly._

At last, the Heylin had arrived at the hilltop. As always, the one person who knew him best stood atop the grassy slope, waiting.

There was never a time that his old friend didn't wait, and that astounded him, even after fifteen hundred years. Even when he had ravaged the world, he had made certain that this one hill would be untouched by his evil magicks, because he knew, if all went wrong, this was the one place he could find the only person who truly, honestly understood him. As he ascended the hill, he heard the wordless whisper he was always greeted with.

"It... is good to see you, old friend." He said, sitting down on a nearby stone crosslegged. He recieved no reply, but he didn't need one but the wordless, rattling sigh to know he was welcome. "I have been neglecting you of late... it has been at least twelve-hundred years since last we met." Indeed, he saw much change on the face of his friend. Much taller, and longer of limb... a bit twisted with age, but that did not take away from the chiseled, precise, organic strength and beauty that was always evident in the kind but stoic visage he had known since his childhood. Perhaps, though, his friend was more wild, just as he was. "I do appologize for my absence."

A slight nod, perhaps? An offering of forgiveness? He had sensed it, and spoke little from then on out. In this place, there was no need for words. Instead, he remembered.

_When I was small, you held me in your arms so kindly, as I slept or played. You kept the rain off of me as best you could, and tried to teach me as much as you could. Even now I remember the many times I hurt myself because of you, and you would stand there. You would not comfort me, but that whisper that told me that the next time I should be more careful, that I should get up and try again. More than the monks you taught and trained me, allowing to use yourself as an example of what the perfect warrior should truly be. Strong, but able to flex in the winds of the world... to always hold on to what lies deep inside of myself, keep myself rooted and grounded, and to enjoy silence and meditation._

_Most of all, you taught me patience. You never scolded me for anything, you put up with me in my hardest times, and never spoke to me a harsh word... but you let me see your scars and let me understand what I had done wrong. When I became a Xiaolin Dragon, I could see that you were proud. You were so happy, it showed in how healthy you looked and how sprightly you moved; you danced with the wind. You were more of a parent to me than anyone else could ever be._

"Of course, you remember the time I introduced you to Guan..." Chase Yung couldn't help but beam when he noted yet another slight nod, and a rustle of concealed laughter. He also thought himself a bit foolish at the question... that one forgot _nothing_. "His signature is still under that rock, isn't it?" The Heylin became somber at the memory of all he had left behind.

"I... I suppose I failed you. I went against what you had tried so hard to teach me. But even when I turned to the Heylin side, you would still welcome me here." He shifted himself on the rock, pulling a canteen from beneath his armor. "I brought you a gift. It cannot ever make up for what I have done, or for fogetting my debt to you... For forgetting my friendship to you, but I hope you will accept."

The drink was offered, and with a whisper accepted. It wasn't as if the old one had a choice. A slight smile crossed Yung's face, his amber eyes softened as he watched his friend drink the water, taken from a springs near the temple. Nothing more.

Yung also had memories of when he had first betrayed the Xiaolin side by Hannibal's temptation. In his darkened form, he had come to his friend in rage and hatred, not understanding the turn of events. He had lashed out... the scars on those brown arms were more vivid, and more painful for Chase to look at, than the others caused by the mistakes of his childhood youth. True, they were healed, and no longer seeped the blood that had matched Chase's eyes, but the warlord could still picture those wounds in his mind. He winced even now, knowing the damage he had done. He would not blink at the ruin of the world under his rule, but this was different. As that lizard, he had accused this one companion he had left of not understanding him, of not wanting a monster near. But he looked to all of the animals, icluding little lizards, that were kept by that nameless, whispering companion on the hill, and said no more of it. Eventually, he left, thinking he could forget all about this place, and this dear, dear friend.

But, here, at the top of the hill, his old friend waited. That _still_ astonished him, twelve hundred years later.

"When I first came here as a child, you were already old. Timeless. And still you live to this day. Though I too am old now, my age still does not compare to yours. To this world, no matter how old I am, I will always be a child." He carefully, hesitantly put a hand to his friend's torso, and then took his hand away and turned. "I cannot go back on what I have done. But I will return and tell you of all that has happened in these twelve hundred years."

There was one last whisper of goodbye as Chase Yung descended the hill, for once a smile rather than the customary smirk or frown graced his features. A leaf floated by him, and he caught it; He paused to tuck it in his armor, throwing an amber glance back at his closest friend and at last walked onward. He left behind the ancient ginkgo tree upon the hill, with a smile of golden afternoon sunlight flashing through it's leaves. The strong boughs, nests to so many animals, as had they been the haven for the Heylin in his early years.

If one had listened carefully enough, they would've heard the words of the whisper, as well as it's laughter through those very leaves... "It is so good to see you again, Chase..."


End file.
